


Fairytale - the Kirk and McCoy way

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't a fairytale, and the next best thing isn't always what you really want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale - the Kirk and McCoy way

Jim lay down on the floor next to his bed. If anyone came in they would wonder about his sanity. Well, except for his roommate. He didn't care. The universe was all fucked up. He had been dumped.

Him.

Carol Marcus.

She wasn't what was making him all pensive and thinky. Yeah, there were probably proper words and shit but he was drunk and didn't give a shit, crap, whatever. Lots of shit right there. Proper words, yeah.

There was some important reason but all that he could see when he looked up at the ceiling of the dorm room was Bones' amused look he threw over his shoulder at him. Right in the middle of the liquor store. Bam. There it was.

Fuck he was gorgeous. Gorgeous and out off to see someone else. Not coming home tonight, he had told Jim. Got a better offer. Wasn't the first time and sure as hell wasn't going to be the last.

So here Jim was. Drunk, alone and lying on the floor of the dorm room like some stupid teenager. Times like these he wished he was back in Iowa where he knew were he stood. Poor little Kirk. Lost his daddy out in the black and had an asshole of a step-dad to contend with. Fighting and fucking his way through the town.

His life but ashes in comparison to the memory of his father.

  
***

  
Leonard slammed his way into the room. Well, he would have if the door had the ability to be slammed. So he had to put the slam in metaphorically. He was satisfied with the results in his head.

The day had started off bad enough when Jim woke him up. The kid wanted to go running. Running! All fine and dandy as long as he left him the hell alone and let him sleep in after a late shift the night before. Kirk had never learned that the quieter you tried to sneak around, the more noise you made. Words needed to be had with that boy.

Then in Xenobio, Prof G'hurn pulled out a pop quiz. Not enough sleep, a perky roommate with a fondness for back slaps and calling him the most god damned ridiculous nickname. Yeah, the day was getting better.

Late shift at the hospital again and his nightmare appeared. A colonist from Deneva was admitted with severe weight loss and a disease that Leonard was all to familiar with, pyrrhoneuritis.

Could the day get any worse? Yep. Kirk sitting cross legged on his bed with a bottle of blue something between his legs, a glass in hand, and that shit eating grin on his face.

"Hell, no," was Leonard's response. A pointed finger, a growled warning and a threat that it was lights out time. No chatter or so help him he would be waking up a totally different color than what he went to sleep in. If he did otherwise then he would be dealing with him and all the powers of hell.

Time for pleasant thoughts. The scent of honeysuckle on a warm summers evening. The cool tart taste of a proper mint julep. Happy families, laughter and love.

He had been told by his mother that if you dreamed of things more than once, they would come true.

Once upon a dream.

He slept and dreamed of blue eyes.

  
***

  
Jim stood and surveyed the over-tired and motley crew that were lounging lethargically in their chairs. He said nothing as he picked up his plate and then reached over for the others. He moved around the tables picking up the plates and ignoring the protests.

When comments were made about heading back on shift, he put his foot down. Sending the seven of them to sleep. Brooking no sass.

He made his way to the ready room. Pike's quarters had been made available to those that needed it more. He sunk down into the chair and thought about just spreading out on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. He tossed the apple up and down in his hand instead, watching the shine as it spun up and then down. Gravity even in space.

Voices in the hallway could be heard as Gamma shift started.

Before he could even think, a finger reached out and a line was opened to Sick Bay.

"Bones, Bones. Meet me here. I need you."

  
***

  
"Argh," Jim exclaimed as he thumped the wall with his fist.

Recriminations, then apologies. Hasty words not aimed at the other in the room.

He had to move swiftly, jump over a bed to block the door.

A growl and then the feeling of rough stubble under his hands. Hazel eyes widening with shock and lips parting.

Words not allowed to form. Chased away with a kiss.

Darkness around them. Lights ordered away. Just the two of them entwined. The room, a tower of their own. Alone in the darkness. Shutting out the world and the invasive inquisitiveness of their cameras.

Second thoughts not allowed.

Relief. Joy. Sorrow and passion. Above all, passion.

  
***

  
Fetes, galas, dinners. Beauty paraded before him. Flattering attention. Hollow words. Truth amended.

PR in fine fettle. Smile this way, talk nicely to the Ambassador. This Admiral and that could be of great benefit to you.

Smile with the lips, never reaching his eyes.

Should seek out the other Spock. Doesn't.

Not to say that he wasn't curious. He was. Very.

Hands in his pockets, head down and whistling as he walks in silence back to his dorm. Away from the fawning sycophants. Back towards truth and a gruff melodious voice. One that doubts his own worth. One who thinks that the first curved ass waved towards him, coated in fine silk will cause him to follow and never look back.

Now he understands his father. Now he understands his mother. Now he understands their final exchange.

Better to have loved and lost, with all it's faults, than to have never loved at all.

  
****

  
It was called the Maiden Voyage. The previous one was just a 'test' run according to those bottom feeders that wanted to rule your life.

He left the griping and complaints up to Bones. Better to know the strengths of ones crew and Bones' first and best talent was that.

He pretended he hadn't heard the, "same ship, different day." Bones was where he wanted him. Up here, on this ship that was his. A young crew that had proved itself but still wanted to prove more. Trusting in each other after an experience that no simulation could ever come close to replicating. A true no-win situation. They had won.

His true prize wasn't the ship, or the crew. They were pretty damn close. His true prize was in front of him.

A friend. One who he cared for more than anything. One who thought it was just a one time thing. He had avoided him in his own unique way. Hiding behind that southern charm. Making him want him more.

Time to head out into the Universe. See what was out there and prove to Bones that no matter what wonders they would find. No matter what dangers they would face, that he still needed that adrenaline rush, but what he really needed was to know that Bones was there for him at the end of each day. Like he would be there for Bones whenever he needed.

 _  
**  
[Fairytale by Sara Barielles](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqhN13zt0xY)   
**   
_

_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor  
She's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store  
Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore  
And she forgets why she came here_

 _Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood  
For shame she says  
None for you dear prince, I'm tired today  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming_

 _[Chorus:]  
'cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing_

 _Snow White is doing dishes again cause  
What else can you do  
With seven itty-bitty men?  
Sends them to bed and calls up a friend  
Says will you meet me at midnight?_

 _The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says  
Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair  
I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom  
Man made up a story said that I should believe him  
Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight  
But I don't want the next best thing  
So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me  
Can't take no more of your fairytale love_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I don't care  
I don't care  
Worry bout the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb appreciation  
But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending  
Cause I don't want the next best thing  
No no I don't want the next best thing _

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** [Fairytale - the Kirk and McCoy way](http://nikki4noo.livejournal.com/50022.html)  
>  **Word Count:** 1,213  
>  **Rating:** PG for some swearing  
>  **Warnings:** None, apart from the swearing and a bit of stream of consciousness  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kirk/McCoy  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **Summary:** Life isn't a fairytale, and the next best thing isn't always what you really want.
> 
>  **A/N:** There was talk on my flist about the latest prompt for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/st_respect/profile)[**st_respect**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/st_respect/) being fairytales. I know I am jumping the gun on them, but when I heard that, the first thought I had was that my favourite song of the moment would be interesting. I had a little chat with a friend one night and I have now written my first ever song fic! Don't despair those who don't like to read song fic. The lyrics are included at the end of the fic, so you can pretend it isn't one at all if you want. ;) The title of the song also links to a youtube clip of it for your listening pleasure.


End file.
